


Truth is Stranger than Fiction

by ThreeWhiskeyLunch



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Archived From Tumblr, Aria could not be reached for comment, Confessional Letter, Dear Fornax, F/M, I Never Thought It Would Happen to Me, Interspecies Sex, OK we didn't actually try to reach her, She can call our lawyers if she has a problem with this, Some names have been changed to protect the not innocent, anonymous submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeWhiskeyLunch/pseuds/ThreeWhiskeyLunch
Summary: My name is Beni.I'm just an accountant for one of the most powerful people in the galaxy.This is my unbelievable story.





	Truth is Stranger than Fiction

Everyone knows Aria T’Loak is the most powerful woman on Omega. Maybe even in the galaxy! So you’d think she’d never consider getting with a volus such as myself. Even though I am the best accountant this side of Terra Nova.

Allow me to set the scene: It was late at night and I was just finishing up the books, making certain there were no mistakes, (There are never any mistakes.) crossing the tildots and dotting the larous, you understand. My office door was closed, but I heard the swoosh as it opened and looked up to see Aria leaning against the door frame.

“Ah, Aria. Good. I was about to show you the day’s totals—”

She waved a hand. “I don’t give a shit about that, Beni*.” She took a step into the room, her hips swinging more than usual. “I’ve been thinking about you all night. Can’t get you out of my mind. Your brain enthralls me. And your suit. I’m wet just thinking about what you look like under that suit.” She leaned down over me, her hand on the back of my chair. “Tell me, Beni. How do volus fuck? Because I want you to teach me. Right. Now.” She ran a finger down my arm, which fired the electrical nerve pulses of my enviro suit into action.

I shivered at the contact.

Now please understand. I have long imagined what it would be like to be with Aria. Her danger and power are matched only by her beauty. And while it would be impossible for physical contact, the idea of…Embracing Eternity! I’ve long wondered what that would be like. And now there she was, offering herself up to me like a bowl of k’adisha stew. I would be crazy to say no!

“Aria! Surely you know any physical contact would be impossible!” I softened my tone when I saw her pout in disappointment. I reached up and touched her chin, feeling the simulated softness through my suit. “Don’t fret, my dear. We can still Embrace Eternity. I’m certain you will find my mind to be highly stimulating.”

“Oh….yes.” She closed her eyes at my touch, trembling in anticipation of our joining. “Beni,” she whispered, “I never thought….that you would allow such a thing to happen between us.” She crouched down and looked me straight in the eye. “Would you…please? Come to my apartment. It will be so much more comfortable.” She stood, taking my gloved hand in hers. “I want to enjoy our lovemaking.”

I followed her to her apartment, high over Afterlife, my hand still in hers. She guided me to her bedroom, helping me up onto her bed so I could be more comfortable. “I wish I could see you,” she breathed, trailing a hand down over my chest. “I wish I could lick all over your body, suck your fingers in my mouth.” She pushed me back onto her many pillows. She was on her hands and knees over me and leaned down to whisper, “I wish you could feel how wet I am, Beni. I’m so wet. And it’s all because of you…”

“Well, of course, my dear.” I hid my lightheadedness. “Perhaps one day it may be possible. You never know what science will invent! But until then, we must be content with joining our minds.” I shifted a little, feeling myself harden. My suit’s pelvic stimulators kicked in, vibrating against my privates. I shuddered.

“All my money shall be henceforth dedicated to science inventing such a possibility!” She sighed and moaned. “Oh, Beni! I never thought this moment would happen! Ever since you came to work for me, you’re all I can think about. So strong and smart and…

!” She held my head between her hands. “Are you ready?”

“Oh, yes, my dear. I’ve been ready since you came into my office.”

“Alright, Beni….” She looked deep into my eyes, her own slowly turning black. “Embrace Eternity!”

My heart was pounding so hard I thought I might die. Our minds came together as one, twisting and turning together in a dance so perfect it defies description. I felt the chasm of her mind open as she allowed me in, to see all the love she felt for me. It was overwhelming. And I, in turn, opened my mind to her. My suit stimulators kicked into overdrive.

“Come with me,” she said, and I felt her orgasm was close both physically and mentally.

“My love!” My body vibrated, our minds riding over each other, like swirls of ocean and current, drawn down deeper and deeper until it was just darkness and all we knew was each other. “Yes,” I said! “Yes! Yes!” My suit stimulator was working overtime just to keep up and soon we were both there, teetering on the edge of the abyss.

“Yes!” She echoed. “Oh, Beni!”

And then down we went, hand in hand, our juices intermingling in our minds.

“Oh, Beni! You are amazing! I’m never going to let you go!” Aria lay down next to me on the bed, holding me as close as my suit would allow.

“You will never have to,” I said, and closed my eyes, content for the first time in a long time.

  
  


*I changed my name to protect my identity


End file.
